secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Rouge
Adam Rouge is a recurring main antagonist who made his first appearance in the episode Testing Christopher and Alice. Adam Rouge is portrayed by. Biography Physical Appearance Adam Rouge is a tall, slim man with a white mask over his eyes is seen regularly wearing a long-sleeved black leather suit jacket with small slits in the ends of his sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His leather suit jacket is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his emblem is that of a flaming sword blade on the back over a white floral design. His suit leather jacket is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. He also wearing black pants with matching black boots with a red hair color and a wildly long hairstyle. Personality Skills Trivia * Adam Rouge is the very first enemy agent to ruthlessly eliminate one of his own agents on the spot. * The concept of Adam had a different surname of Taurus but was changed due to sounding too similar to a character of the same name in RWBY. * Adam's name follows the color rule in two ways: ** in Hebrew, Adam (אדם) means "Man" and Adom (אדום) means "Red". ** In French Rouge also means "Red". *Adam Rouge is the first antagonist to kill someone onscreen with several witnesses watching the scene. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * Season 2 * No Escape! * Collision Course * Family Feud Part 1 * Family Feud Part 2 Season 3 * Testing Christopher and Alice * Web of Lies * Teen Drama * Christopher Under Construction * The Storm Maker * Keep on Truckin' * Unmasking The Enemy * The Truth Will Set You Free * Stormy Weather * Deleted! * Operation: Raincoat * Second Chances * Revenge of the Van People * The Domino Effect * Domino 2: Christopher and Eliza vs. The Bandits! * Domino 3: Identities Revealed * Domino 4: The Mask * The Best Party of the Year * The Beginning of the End * Spooky Stories Part 1 * Spooky Stories Part 2 * Who Is Happy for the Holidays? * Revenge of the Past, Part 1 * Revenge of the Past, Part 2 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 Secret Team Undercover Movie Appearances * Secret Team Undercover: The Movie * Secret Team Undercover ~ The Movie: The Return of The Mask! * Secret Team Undercover The Movie ~ The Final Chapter: The Fate of The World! Early History Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Spies Category:Enemy Spies Category:Team Leaders Category:Recurring Characters